


"You really think I didn't know?" (2)

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Black Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Guilt, Gym, M/M, Natural Hair, Nonbinary Character, Other, Penetration, Post snap au, Quickie, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workout, curls, genderless reader, post snap, punching bag, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Steve's conversation with Tony didn't go well, you help him blow off some steam.Part two of "You really think I didn't know?"





	"You really think I didn't know?" (2)

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. This au is my favourite so far. Enjoy some quick smutty garbage. This was incredibly self indulgent, feel free to pick out all the marvel quotes I stole.

Thump-thump. Thump. Thump-thump thump.

The staircase was dusty and forgotten long before what ever happened so you tread lightly down each step just in case. You've never been down here with him, but this is always where he goes when he needs to blow off some steam. You can hear him from upstairs practically destroying shit.  
When he came back inside to grab his gym bag you guessed that things weren't exactly great between him and Tony or at least they aren't right now. You were actually kind of surprised when they didn't immediately run off together to... save the world?

Thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump thump-thump. 

He is really going at it tonight. Most of your building is still essentially vacant, so he gets an entire gym to himself and still insists on the punching bag. You find yourself a nice perch on a nearby piece of equipment you don't recognise and get comfy.   
Mostly you wanted to stay close so he knows he has a confidant. That you're here for him and you're not put off by "Captain America", but also to get a front row seat to this shit. He's a real person now, a friend. You don't want to treat him like a piece of meat but you can't help but take a good hard look at him. It's been at least half an hour down here and while he doesn't even seem tired, he is working up a good sweat. Red shirt clinging to him, like it wasn't already a bit too tight. Every once in a while he'll throw a particularly mean punch and let out a hard grunt and that's exactly the right kind of he-man shit you like. If you hadn't seen this guy go out of his way to try and pet every single stray cat in the neighbourhood -and fail- you'd probably think he was just an absolute beast. 

Thump thump thump. Thump-THUMP. 

The bag he was using burst a hole then. He unclipped the top and threw it aside like an old pillow. Walking back into what you assume is the spare equipment room he drags out another, hangs it up, and starts back at it again. 10 minutes later the leg you were sitting on starts to fall asleep so you switch. He finally acknowledges you staring at him. 

"You should go back up and have some of that ice cream."   
Thump-Thump. 

"What fun would that be alone? We were celebrating... together."   
Thump. Thump-thump. 

"I'll be up in a minute." He lifts an arm to wipe the sweat off his nose. You decide that you've finally had enough of static leg and short responses and get up to hold the bag for him. Hanging your head around the side, coils cascading down. 

"You said that an hour ago." You give him a toothy smile through the curls that tumbled across your face. He smirks and raises an eyebrow. You notice him give you a quick scan, unsure of what he could be looking for. He throws a couple light jabs at the bag for your amusement before taking a deep shaky breath.   
Thump.

"I'm just not sure what we're supposed to do now." You lean against the bag a little to give him your full attention. He closes his eyes and lifts his face towards the ceiling, obviously trying to think of his next words carefully. You can tell he wants to spare you most of the details, but you just want him to talk, it doesn't matter how crazy it sounds. 

"Before... we did everything we could do. Even if we could go back, it's the same players, the same emotions; what exactly could we change to make the situation better? What difference would it make to start over from the top if the end game always plays out the same.." he unwrapped a fist and ran his fingers through his dark golden locs.   
He let out a hard sigh and starts slowly pacing around, unwrapping his other hand.  
"Tony thinks he can invent and charm his way out of anything... shit, I used to believe he could. He just wants to help, to fix everything, but I don't see us going back in and this ending the way we want without causing the same or worse damage on the way out." He meandered his way to a bench and rested his arms on his thighs. You've never seen defeated Steve before; it is unsettling.   
You take a seat on the floor in front of him, resting your head against his leg.

"You don't have to be the one to do this. This doesn't have to be your fight anymore." He took another deep breath and pondered over that thought for a moment.

"When you can do something and you don't, and then the bad things happen, it becomes your problem... your fault." The look on his face is heart breaking. He's so tired. Exhausted, and you just helped do this to him. You knew who he was and what he's been through and still decided to let Tony Stark come pull him out of something comfortable for the first time in who knows how long, all because he's "Cap" and that's who is supposed to deal with these things.   
It's not fair.

"I'm sorry..." you truly were. All you had to do was tell Tony that 'Joseph' didn't want to be bothered and he wouldn't be down here trying to beat the guilt out of himself. You chuckle lightly and he looks at you puzzled. "Next time I'll tell the super friends to kick rocks." 

"No. Don't worry about that, none of this is on you. But the idea of you mouthing off to Stark though, that would be fun to see." That might be a genuine smile he's got there. "Next time..." He reaches down and pulls gently on a stray coil and it tickles your nose. You don't remember the last time the two of you shared this soft of a moment, it's refreshing.  
You're not sure where the thought came from, but you decided you didn't want to lose this opportunity. If he leaves tonight when would you get to see him again? Would you get to see him again?

Quickly propping yourself up onto your knees you grab him under the chin and kiss him, hard, pressing up into him. He inhales and you can feel his body stiffen for a moment before softening into it and grabbing at your waist. There was something extra hungry in the space between you. How long since you'd last been with someone, months? Steve was 'dead' for 70 years. How long for him since then?  
The two of you tease each other with needy kisses, hands ghosting over one another for what felt like hours. You squeeze his knee and gently scrape teeth along his jaw. He pulls back to look at you, chest heaving. You drag your hands up his thighs. He tilts your head back gently scraping his own teeth down your neck biting just above your collar bone.  
You run your fingers down his chest and stomach, tugging on his collar and the front of his waistband pulling him into you and onto the floor. He braced your head then cupped your face with his hands looking you right in the eye.   
"Are you sure?" 

You sigh, "Of course." He smirks and raises an eyebrow. You roll your eyes, "Please... Steve. Yes." 

He hooks his hands behind your knees to pull you further down into his lap and you trail your hands over his biceps. You can feel them flex under your touch. He trails a few kisses under your jaw as he tangles a hand into your thick curls and uses the other to slide his pants down past his hips.  
You lift up to move your own out of the way, brushing against his growing erection pulling a sharp hiss out of him. He presses his forehead against yours, feverishly grabbing a handful of your ass kneading you up into him.   
He only pulls back for a moment to lick his hand and reach down to line himself up with your entrance. He buries his face in your shoulder beard tickling your skin. He starts to thrust slowly, deep inside you, making both your bodies shudder and causing you to let out a small whine.

"Yeah?", he breathes. You nod biting your lip and he pushes into you again picking up the pace. 

"Ah Fuck..." You groan into his shoulder. He bites down on your earlobe and growls smiling.

"Language." You're feeling particularly bold so you grab his face pull it towards yours, dragging out the word slowly for him to really feel it.

"FUCK." He grunts into your neck and bites down around your throat, thrusting extra hard into you. 

"Steve.." you sigh and slap a hand across your mouth to stop yourself from crying out dragging nails down his back. He hisses at the sensation. You arch your back and come hard around him.  
He gives you a few more deep, hard thrusts as he chases his own climax. Slamming a palm down onto the floor as he spills inside you. You're sure there's a crack in the tile.  
You lay like that, panting into each other, chests heaving, trying to catch your breath. He kisses your lips softly, then the bridge of your nose, and once on both cheeks before resting his mouth against your forehead.

"I might be gone a while..."

"I figured."


End file.
